Anniversaire
by k013
Summary: Je la voit, immobile, regardant le lointain...


**NDA: Rien ne nous appartient, nous ne faisons qu'emprunter Alice & Bella...**

**NDA 2: **Premier essai en commun... Dites nous ce que vous en pensez!

_Bonne lecture!_

_k & 13_

* * *

_La silhouette se tient, immobile telle une statue de pierre, regard perdu dans l'immensité de la forêt qu'elle peut contempler de la terrasse. Malgré le froid qui règne, elle porte une veste. Je la vois qui frissonne mais je n'ose pas m'approcher d'elle. Avec la délicatesse qui caractérise les amoureux, je la laisse seule car je sais qu'elle n'a pas envie de parler._

_J'inspire profondément l'air et, sans réfléchir, je m'avance vers celle qui occupe toutes mes pensées. Isabella Swan ou Bella pour les intimes. Ma Bella mais cela fait un an que je me cantonne au rôle de la meilleure amie._

_Ce soir, elle a besoin de calme et de solitude. Ce soir, elle a quand même besoin de moi. Tout doucement, je l'attire contre moi, son dos contre ma poitrine, mes mains encerclant son ventre dans une étreinte que j'espère sécurisante. Sa douce voix parvint à mes oreilles._

_- Merci Alice._

_- De rien. Murmurai-je, ma tête posée sur son épaule._

_Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus absolu. Je la serre un peu plus contre moi et ma force se fait protectrice. Bella se tourne vers moi et son regard me happe. Bon sang! Je ne me lasserai jamais de contempler l'immensité de ce regard noisette . _

_- Tout va ? Murmurai-je à nouveau._

_- Oui. Juste besoin d'être dans tes bras et de ne penser à rien. Dit Bella en prenant une délicate couleur rouge._

_- Pourtant, c'est ton anniversaire._

_- Je sais. Je n'ai jamais aimé le fêter._

_- A quoi tu penses?_

_- Au fait que je vieillis et que toi, tu restes jeune._

_Je ne sus quoi lui répondre et je me contentai de lui caresser le visage, me perdant de nouveau dans son regard._

_- On va rentrer à l'intérieur. Je ne voudrai pas que Charlie m'accuse de t'avoir transformée en glaçon!_

_Bella me suivit à l'intérieur ou se trouvait ma famille. _

_- Bella, tu es glacée! Dit Esmée en venant près d'elle._

_- Ce n'est rien. Dit Bella en esquissant un sourire._

_- File prendre une douche. Continua Esmée. Alice?_

_- Je l'accompagne. Dis-je en ne prêtant aucune attention aux regards de mes frères et de Rosalie._

_Je les vit juste se taper dans les mains et je haussai les épaules._

_Edward, c'est vraiment pas drôle… Vous vous êtes donné le mot, c'est pas possible…_

_Edward éclata de rire et opina de la tête. Sans rien ajouter de plus, j'accompagnais Bella jusqu'à la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre. _

_- J'ai pas besoin de prendre une douche. _

_- Un conseil: ne désobéit jamais à Esmée. Emmett en a fait l'expérience et il n'est pas prêt de recommencer de sitôt. Si tu rajoutes également le fait que Rosalie l'ai menacé de faire ceinture pendant un mois…_

_Bella éclata de rire. J'aime son rire, semblable au son d'une cascade. Ce rire me trouble encore plus que de sentir la proximité de son corps._

_- Je vais te donner des serviettes propres. Dis-je en ouvrant la porte. _

_Je me suis baissée pour prendre des serviettes et j'ai sursauté en sentant une main chaude se poser sur mon dos. Sans rien dire, j'ai donné les serviettes à Bella et je commençais à aller dans ma chambre quand Bella me retint par le poignet, ses yeux noisettes plantés dans les miens._

_- Ne part pas. J'ai besoin que…_

_- Que? Dis-je dans un souffle_

_- Besoin que tu sois avec moi, que tu sois près de moi mais pas comme…_

_- Continue._

_- Pas comme une amie… Alors reste. Reste avec moi._

_Sans rien dire, j'ai prit Bella dans mes bras, ma main droite posée sur le bas de son dos et la main gauche sur son visage._

_- Tu es sûre?_

_- Aussi sûre que je t'aime…_

_Le reste après n'appartient qu'à nous…_

_

* * *

_

Sans rien dire, Bella contemple sa compagne. Allongée dans leur lit, Alice aborde un air rêveur et regarde distraitement le plafond. Bella se passa une main dans les cheveux et rejoignit sa compagne. Alice soupira de contentement en sentant le corps tiède de Bella se coller contre le sien.

- A quoi pensais tu?

- Mmmm… à des choses pas très catholiques.

- Encore? Plaisanta Bella.

- Ouais. Toujours et encore quand je suis avec toi.

Bella sourit et regarda Alice.

- Moi qui pensais que tu finirai par te lasser de moi… plaisanta la jeune vampire en l'embrassant.

- Pas du tout. Dit la plus âgée. Je pensais à notre première fois.

- J'était maladroite.

- Pas du tout. Assura Alice. Tu était parfaite.

- Tu te rend compte que ça fait 9 ans que nous sommes ensemble?

- Déjà? Le temps passe vite. Il va falloir que je trouve une idée pour fêter ça. (fait mine de réfléchir) Et quelle meilleure façon de fêter nos presque neuf ans en faisant l'amour? Termina la belle vampire en faisant courir ses mains sur le corps de sa compagne.

Bella n'eut le temps de rien dire car Alice l'embrassa avec passion.

* * *

_En espérant que ce premier essai vous ai plu. _

_cdt13_


End file.
